


Got You Good, My Dear

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Male Lactation, Minecraft, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Slight Crossdressing, lace bra, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian is sent to the Hermit Challenges arena with the coordinates his Hobbit Hole neighbor, Mumbo, had sent him.However, not only did he get a little lost, he's got another problem; One of Scar's crystals had malfunctioned, causing Grian's chest to grow just a bit and beginning to lactate from his nipples.He challenges Mumbo to "Get Good, lol" for his Hermit Challenge for Mumbo."Got you good, My Dear~"
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Got You Good, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsunamiStarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/gifts).



> This prompt was suggested by TsunamiStarz, and I loved the idea! I really hope you enjoy this Tsunami!
> 
> And I hope all you little bun's are staying safe out there and practicing social distancing! I know things are looking bad, but we're all gonna pull through it! Please stay home unless it's absolutely necessary to leave your home! ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> And always, if you have any suggestions for any Hermitcraft One-Shots, leave it in the comments below! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) 
> 
> Disclaimer; This does contain Male Lactation. If you're not into that sort of thing, I suggest that you turn your back now! Don't say I didn't warn you my little bun's! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

Grian was flying over to the coordinates Mumbo had written on the jungle sapling. “What could Mumbo be planning exactly?” Grian thought to himself, as he continued to soar towards the location, grumbling as he held his chest a bit. Damn Scar, not realizing he had messed up on one of his magical crystals. Because of the malfunction, it caused Grian’s chest to slightly perk up a bit, and begin to lactate. Because of the lactation, he had to go to his other close neighbor Stress, wondering if she could help in anyway. She ended up giving him a pair of a laced bra and panties, colored black and white and some pads to cover the lactation of his nipples.

He finally landed in a certain arena, seeing dispensers and a chest. He placed the sapling in a frame, as he took a look around, not noticing, the certain male that had sent him the message, was up on one of the tall trees, watching the smaller male beginning to initiate himself into Hermit Challenges. Once Mumbo noticed that Grian had initiated himself, he swooped down, scaring the smaller male who yelped.

“Jesus, where did you come from, Mumbo!?” Grian said, looking at the taller male in his Hobbit outfit. “Hermit Challenges!” Mumbo explained excitedly, as Grian looked at him confused, “W-What..? He asked, confused as he titled his head at Mumbo, completely confused at what his friend, and major crush, was talking about.

“Hermit Challenges! Dude, you’re in!” Mumbo said excitedly, as he walked around and began to explain about Hermit Challenges to Grian, who was slightly confused but was slowly starting to understand the concept. “Okay, now grab those three pieces of paper and write three challenges, and I’ll do the same for you!” Mumbo said, grabbing a pen from one of his pockets and beginning to write his challenges for Grian. Once the two males had wrote their three challenges for one another, Grian placed his in the dispenser where Mumbo was, as Mumbo did the same, but with the dispenser that Grian was near to. “Okay, now press that button!” Mumbo said. Both males pressed the button for the dispenser, as it threw out a piece of paper.

Grian picked up his piece of paper, unfolding it and looking at it. “Steal everybody’s door for the entire season?” He said, not being able to control his laughter, as Mumbo was also chuckling at Grian’s challenge. “Get good, lol? What kind of challenge is that, Grian!” He laughed, as the two males continued to laugh. “Okay, Grian, so the one thing you don’t want to do is this.” Mumbo said, as he threw his paper into the fire, concluding that he was up for the challenge. And he knew exactly how he was going to ‘Get Good, lol’. “So, if I like, throw this into the fire, I don’t have to do it?” Grian said, not listening to Mumbo’s words and throwing his paper into the fire, concluding that he was up for the challenge. “What-No, dude now you definitely have to do the challenge! Hermit Challenges!” Mumbo said excitedly with a slight chuckle as he looked at Grian’s surprised face. “That’s what you get for not listening.” He chuckled at his friends reaction.

“Ugh, fine. Okay, time to be a door thief.” Grian shook his head with a small giggle. “You know...Now that I think about it, I can actually complete my challenge right now.” Mumbo said, licking his lips as he walked closer over to Grian. The smaller hermit blinked, and squeaked a little as he was pinned against the fence, looking up at the taller male. “M-Mumbo?” He asked, as his face flushed a beautiful shade of red, as Mumbo was really close to his face. He gasped as Mumbo kissed him roughly, as he then let his eyes flutter shut, beginning to kiss Mumbo back. Mumbo took him by the waist, pulling him in closer towards him as he bit his bottom lip gently, asking for entrance.

Grian let out a small moan, as he opened his mouth and allowed Mumbo access to the inside of his mouth. He felt Mumbo’s tongue enter his mouth, moaning as the two fought for the dominance, the much taller male winning the battle. He pushed Grian on the floor, lifting up his long red sweater, taken aback by the laced bra Grian was wearing, and seeing some pads. His chest usually was leaner, why did it look like he had maybe like A cup breasts? “Ooh~ What’s this? I didn’t know you were into crossdressing, Grian~” He hummed, licking his lips as he unclipped the lace bra and removing it from the smaller hermit. “I-I’m not~ But, Scar’s magical c-crystals caused my chest to grow a bit and l-lactate~” Grian said shyly, looking away and moaning loudly as Mumbo began to suckle on one of the lactating nipples, and messing with the now breast that belonged to Grian, squeezing it as milk protrude from the light pink nipple.

“A-Aah~!” Grian moaned loudly, arching his back in pleasure as Mumbo hummed and continued to drink the milk from Grian’s right nipple, liking the sweet taste that was coming out from it. Grian squirmed at the feeling, moaning loudly as he panted, a bit of drool coming down the corner of his mouth, as the pleasure was too much. He panted as he felt Mumbo’s larger hands roaming his body, as he didn’t even notice Mumbo had removed his pants and the laced panties were tossed aside, being only left in his red sweater. Mumbo groaned, removing himself from Grian’s chest, licking his lips as he enjoyed the sweetness of his milk. He began to remove his clothes, and flipped Grian onto all fours, as the smaller Hermit gasped and turned his head to look at the taller hermit.

He moaned as Mumbo squeezed his small breasts, as he caused the white substance to leak out from his nipples, taking some into his fingers. “Let me know if this hurts you, okay~?” Mumbo said, as he teased Grian’s entrance, and soon enough he entered one finger into him, slowly thrusting it in and out to loosen him up. Grian whined as it was uncomfortable at first, to then moan softly, looking towards Mumbo, his hazel eyes hazy from the pleasure. “Y-You can add another, Mumby~” He moaned cutely, as he moved his hips to match the thrusts that Mumbo was doing. This caused Mumbo to groan at how cute Grian was. He always loved the smaller hermit. Since the start of season 6. Mumbo added a second finger, to then add a third as he stretched Grian, who was a moaning mess underneath the taller male.

“Alright, I think you’re loose enough~” Mumbo said, as he placed himself, and slowly began to enter the smaller male. Grian gasped and screamed in pleasure, arching his back once again in pleasure, “Move~ Move, please~” Grian begged, looking towards Mumbo, who chuckled and leaned down, suckling and biting at his neck. “You take me so good, Grian~ You’re such a good boy~” He praised him, which made Grian moan as Mumbo began to move and thrust into him nice and rough, as he took a hold of his small breasts, massaging and squeezing them as he continued his rough pace with Grian.

Grian was a moaning mess, not being able to contain his moans as Mumbo was thrusting into him roughly, and messing with his breasts. He screamed in pleasure as Mumbo had just hit his sweet spot. “T-There~! Hit there a-again~!” Grian whined and moaned loudly, as Mumbo chuckled, “Look at you~ Moaning beautifully underneath me~ Such a beautiful voice~ Just for me~” Mumbo growled lowly, as one of his hands moved from one of his breasts and taking a hold of Grian’s dick. “A-Aah~! No, if you d-do that I’ll c-cum, Mumby~!” Grian moaned loudly, as Mumbo didn’t listen to his plea, as the taller hermit continued to hit Grian’s prostate and jerking him off at the same time, while also squeezing his breast. “Then cum~” He groaned, as he fastened his pace, getting close himself. “I-I’m cumming~!” Grian moaned loudly, as strings of white cum went onto the wooden floor of Hermit Challenge’s arena, and milk slowly dripping down from his small breasts and onto the wooden floor as well.

Mumbo groaned as he felt Grian tighten around him, as that was the last straw for him, as he came deep inside Grian, filling up the smaller hermit’s insides. Grian moaned softly as he felt the warm cum inside him. Mumbo panted as he slowly pulled out of Grian, hearing the smaller male whine as he felt empty. Mumbo turned Grian over, kissing his forehead as Grian was flustered from the pleasure he had received. Mumbo chuckled, as he kissed Grian’s lips lovingly, to which Grian kissed back with just as much love. Mumbo broke the kiss gently, chuckling as he leaned their foreheads together, still slightly panting.

“Got you good, my dear..”


End file.
